April Fools
by xyuffiex
Summary: Reno and Rude have a nice lil' act for this year...


April fools

xyuffiex: Random nonsense as usual. P This fan fiction is written for my friend Stu. Thankies for the avvie!

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, Soul Calibur, but one day I will…

"Tomorrow is the first of April…"The red headed Turk grinned as he took a gulp of his coffee. He finished his coffee, as he waited for his partner to finish.

Ah, yes the first of April. It wasn't only a random beginning to a new month, but it was April's fools. He loved this day, as he

had to remember it a whole year after. The last year he and Rude had to sneak to get everyone' laundry while hanging it on the top of the Shin-ra building. Scarlet and Heidagger laughter their butt off, as usual, before they noticed that there was their laundry too… Elena and Tseng blushed, no fun with the shy people.

After the little joke, Rufus made then double work for the next week. It wasn't that bad, so the joke was worth it!

Who's idea was it? Reno's of course! And Rude's too!

"…" Rude remained silent, as always. He wasn't such a maniac like Reno, who needed to do pranks to live, but he enjoyed doing them with his friend. "…Any ideas?" The bald Turk asked the red head, as wondered what the red head had in mind.

"You heard the rumour about us?" Reno asked with the usual smirk on his face, as he lowered his voice. Finishing his coffee he stood up and put the mug into the sink along with Tseng and Elena's, who had their coffee break an hour ago. Then he headed back to his usual seat next to Rude and waited for the bald Turk's reaction.

"…No." He answered quickly, as he nearly choked on his doughnut, another rumour? He was sick enough already about the last one, which happened to be that Elena and Hojo

were in love. That fell on the two friend's shoulder to prove that it was a lie. They proved it by showing Elena's picture of a topless Tseng and several dirty magazines on how to love your own creations. Now there was another rumour about them? Dammit…

"Okay…We'll show them that the rumour is true!" Reno grinned widely, as he was pleased with himself, that they wouldn't get an extra mission, like buying Rufus some magazines. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head, before telling Rude his wonderful idea…

"Here…Elena." Tseng said to Elena, as they both came to work early as usual. The wutain Turk was giving Elena a flower, the wheat haired Elena was about to take it, while jumping of joy that Tseng was giving her a beautiful rose… and she never believed horoscopes! 'Oh Tseng…we are made for each other…why couldn't you realise it sooner. Oh Tseng!' Elena thought as a blush came across her cheeks. Then a spray of water, hit her face…

"April Fools Elena!" Tseng said cheerfully, as he was wondering where Reno and Rude actually were? It wasn't like Rude to be late for work, as for Reno…

Soon a sound of a opening door was heard, as some one walked into the corridor and the sound of someone kissing was heard.

'They…aren't gay, aren't they!' Elena thought horrified. She had a bet with Scarlet, Scarlet was 100 sure that Rude and Reno were gay, while Elena wasn't. They betted over a picture of a completely naked Tseng. Elena didn't want Scarlet to get that, as she already had Heidagger. The picture was found in Rufus' office, how did it get there, was beyond a woman's logic. Surely, Rufus won't miss it right? Well, the both Tseng fan girls, hoped so.

Soon the Turk lobby entered Reno in Rude's arms. Reno was wearing a silk white dress. His usual rat tail was gone, as his hair was straight down. Red lipstick was on his lips and some of it was on Rude's lips too. Rude wasn't wearing his usual sun glasses as Reno's goggles were also gone. Rude kept looking at Reno, like he was in love and it wasn't a prank… or maybe it was true?

Soon Reno jumped out of Rude's arms and stood on the ground, only then the other Turks realised Reno was wearing very high heels, even higher than Elena usually wore. In Reno's hands was a bouquet with roses and lilies.

"Hiya, Tseng! Hi, 'Lena! Ow my gawd!" He said sounding like the materia loving ninja from AVALANCHE. "Rude purposed to me this morning! Look he even got me a diamond ring!" Reno said as he showed Elena and Tseng the diamond ring on his finger.

Tseng looked at Elena horrified and Elena answered the same thing. Reno and Rude married! It sounded more like a nightmare!

"Ummm… Well, were happy for you guys, right Elena?" Tseng said faking a smile, as he elbowed Elena, forcing her to actually say something, expect just look horrified at Reno in a dress or Rude without his glasses. 'God, I know it's impossible to believe Elena, but please don't just stand there!' He thought as he looked at Elena.

"Yeah…I'm happy too…" Elena said zombified, as she understood that she lost the wonderful picture of a completely naked

Tseng, which could be hanging on her wall next to the other pictures of Tseng. 'Dammit! Couldn't those idiots wait a week? Until the bet was over!' The blond head cursed at them, while faking a smile.

Reno winked at Rude with a dirty look on his face, as he put his arms around Rude's neck.

Elena looked even more shocked, as she left sick. "Excuse me…" She said quickly covering her mouth, while walking past the newly weds. Tseng realised that they won't mind if he wouldn't see this hot moment, so he apologized under the cover that he had work to do.

After repeating the same lil' play with Hojo. The mad scientist thought Reno was a girl, by asking him if they'd have any children wouldn't they like 'em to be super mega powerful?

The plays while showing Scarlet, Heidagger, Palmer and Rufus wasn't that exiting as Scarlet and Heidager kept laughing until Scarlet got sick and all of her breakfast was seen on Rufus' brand new carpet.

"The second act…" Reno grinned evilly, as he enetered Rude's lil' cabinet and put a tape into his friend's stereo and sneaked out,

making sure that no one noticed him.

"Elena have you seen Reno or Rude?" Tseng asked as he kept searching the papers for a very important document, which needed to be done today. The blond headed Turk only shook her head.

"N-no…sir…" She said still shocked that she lost. Why did Scarlet actually need that photo! And why did Rufus have it on the first place! "Maybe they are in their cabinet's sir!" Elena guesses as she walked out of the Turk lobby and walked past Rude's cabinet.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" A very familiar voice was heard from Rude's cabinet. It was obvious that voice belonged to the red headed Reno.

'God…They can't possible be…' Elena though, a she breathed deeper. No they are not…right?

"I can't it's too…" Rude's voice was heard, but Elena didn't continue to listen as she ran towards Tseng.

"God…Elena you look like you've heard that Hojo has a crush on Palmer." Tseng said with a slight smirk, on his own joke and continued searching for the important paper.

"No…it's more worse…" Elena said hardly breathing as she at on the couch while closing her eyes.

"Okay… Palmer and Hojo are having an affair?" Tseng grinned, as he finally found the stupid paper, which he had been searching the whole day.

"Worse… Reno and Rude are…" Elena said trying to forget what she heard.

"Tseng… since we are married and all, we need to have a honey moon. Will you let us go?" Reno asked as he stood behind Rude, who was sitting in a chair in Tseng's room. Reno's arms were around Rude's neck.

"But…when's the wedding going to be?" Tseng asked shocked still not believing that this was actually true. He never actually believed rumours, now he was going to believe every single one!

"We decided right after the honey moon." Reno said with a smile, as he leaned towards Rude…

"N-no!" Tseng said quickly, as he waved his arms around. Surely he could let them go for a honey moon or that'd mean little acts every day. Well, he could give that as a present as he was sure he didn't want to attend the wedding… "I mean… sure, of course." The wuatain Turk said quickly. "You may be off now." 'Please… just disappear…' Tseng begged as he closed his eyes. When he finally heard a door shut, he opened his eyes. In front of him was a picture of a completely naked him at last years Reno's birthday. He chose the theme to be strip games and Tseng lost at all of them and had to walk around wearing nothing.

Next to the photo was a note in Reno's barely understandable handwriting.

' _Dear Tseng…I bet while you're reading this we'll be already in Wutai._

_Yo, about the picture… Elena and Scarlet betted over it a while ago. Tell Elena that she won and that she can easily have it._

_To the point,yo. We are not gay. The rest is for you to understand, Tseng._

_P.S. We'll try to find a photo of a completely naked Elena for ya, pal, yo!_

_Reno and Rude.'_

_Epilogue:_

Reno and Rude were already in Wutai, as they already were in their hotel number with two spare beds. The red head finally had his beloved goggles on his fore head and his hair was in it's usual rat tail. Instead of his usual suit he wore a red t-shirt with jeans.

The bald Turk was finally with his sunglasses and wore vacation clothes also.

"I still can't believed we fooled them, yo!" Reno said holding himself from laughing out loud. "You didn't have to look at me THAT way, yo." Reno commented as he began unpacking his stuff. "I'll finally tell you were did I get the music tracks. When we first arrived at the Turk lounge there were kissing noises. I was given orders from Tseng yesterday that I should deliver very important papers to Rufus and he and his secretary were having private time, so I recorded it on my phone. Then… at your cabinet remember you entered a Soul Calibur tournament well… I accidentally recorded that too… See it had a very good use." Reno finished explaining to his partner, but then remembered something.

"The dress and make-up ,and ring? Stole it off a bee… She didn't entertain me, so that was her punishment." Reno smirked as he entered the balcony and looked outside.

xyuffiex: Well, this defiantly was the longest story I ever wrote and I sure did enjoy it.

Please review if you want a continue…


End file.
